Recent advancements in the field of telematics have led to the development of systems that are able to assist a driver to maneuver a vehicle based on traffic conditions. For such assistance, current methods use rear-view cameras to capture the traffic conditions behind the vehicle while in motion. Based on the images captured by the rear-view cameras, the vehicle may be reasonably equipped to be maneuvered without any potential risk of an accident.
In certain scenarios, an ego vehicle may attempt to overtake or undertake a vehicle moving ahead of the ego vehicle. However, the field-of-view available to the driver of the ego vehicle may be limited due to the vehicle. Therefore, the driver of the ego vehicle may not have sufficient information about the road and/or traffic conditions present ahead of the vehicle. In other scenarios, the driver may be required to take a turn towards a passenger side of the ego vehicle. In case the turn is a tight turn and towards the inside part of the road, the view of the road and/or the road surface just beyond the turn may be limited due to the sharp angle of the turn. In such scenarios, the driver may not be able to visualize the road and/or the traffic conditions at the turn due to a blind spot towards the passenger side. Thus, it may be desirable by the driver to obtain sufficient information about the traffic condition present on the road surface. It may be further desirable by the driver to have sufficient information about the shoulder of the road on the inside of the turn towards the passenger side of the ego vehicle.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.